Královna králů
by Santinan Black
Summary: Uplynulo již osm let od doby, kdy se ocitla v Labyrintu, aby získala zpět svého nevlastního bratra. Nyní byl Toby opět unesen. Aby se ho pokusila najít, tak bude muset Sarah spojit síly se svým bývalým nepřítelem - Králem skřítků, a postrachem moří - Kapitánem Jamesem Hookem. Podaří se jí se svými novými spojenci dostat svého bratra zpět a vyváznout bez úhony na těle i na duši?
1. Chapter 1

**1\. kapitola**

Uplynulo již osm let od doby, kdy byl její malý bratříček na přání Sarah unesen králem skřítků. Se štěstím a obrovskou pomocí přátel, které nalezla v labyrintu se jí ho naštěstí povedlo zachránit, ale vzpomínky zůstaly. A s věkem se staly poněkud více zaměřené na jistého krále skřítků, jeho neobyčejné nestejné oči a ano přiznejme si, že se tam čím dál víc ozýval i jeho hluboký, sametový hlas. Potřásla hlavou, aby ty myšlenky vytěsnila z mysli, protože jinak hrozilo, že se zblázní. Zdá se, že rozhodně potřebovala alespoň trochu dobrého sexu, ale kde ho vzít, když zrovna byla opět bez přítele? Stiskla nohy k sobě a snažila se přimět mozek, aby myslel na něco jiného, než na Jaretha. Samolibého, arogantního a neskutečně sebevědomého a sexy krále skřítků, kterého porazila.

Jako každý večer, když svého bratra měla na starosti, tak před tím, než šla spát zkontrolovala, zda je ve svém pokoji a své posteli. Jako správná velká sestra zaháněla příšery zpod jeho postele, stejně jako se ujistila, že je přikrytý. Než zhasla světlo, tak se naposledy otočila a podívala se na dítě, které jí kdysi tak lezlo na nervy. Vše se změnilo poté, co se splnilo její přání. Od té doby šla do sebe a stala se tou velkou sestrou, kterou mu měla být už dávno. Zhasla a odešla k sobě.

Zjistila, že je ještě brzy na to, aby šla spát. A tak se z jakéhosi sentimentu začala probírat dlouho zapomenutými věcmi ve svém šatníku. Našla krabici plnou fotek své slavné matky, která nikdy neměla dost času na to, aby ho trávila se svou jedinou dcerou. Byly tam poházené i různé cetky z doby, kdy si přehrávala své příběhy a snila o tom, že jednou půjde ve stopách své matky. V jedné zaprášené krabici našla i svůj kostým, který měla na sobě, když si přehrávala scénu z oné osudové knihy. I ta tam ležela. Kožené desky stále stejně zářivě červené, jen zlaté písmo na jejích deskách už poněkud zašlo. Bylo jí smutno. Příliš dlouho neviděla své přátele z té doby, která se zdála vzdálenější, než jen pár let. Jenže s tím, jak rostla, tak od ní odcházela i její magie. Už dávno nedokázala otevřít portál v zrcadle ve svém pokoji, aby si mohla popovídat s Hogglem, Ludem nebo sirem Didymusem. Cítila, jak jí po tvářích teče něco horkého. Byly to slzy lítosti nad místem ukrytým daleko mimo její dosah. Prudce je setřela hřbetem ruky, zaklapla krabice a hodila je zpátky do šatníku, kam patřily.

Cítila se přetažená, a tak se převlékla do tílka a kalhotek na spaní, než si zalezla do postele s románovou knihou. Pootevřeným oknem profukoval příjemný vlahý vítr přinášející sebou vůně brzkého léta. Usnula s rozečtenou knihou v ruce. Najednou se s trhnutím probudila. Napůl rozespale položila rozečtenou knihu na noční stolek. Zamyslela se nad tím, co jí vlastně probudilo. Nějak to nedokázala určit. Možná prudší závan větru nebo zapraskání větví v korunách okolních stromů. Nebyla si jistá, ale něco jako kdyby prostě nebylo v pořádku. Její vnitřní alarm jí říkal, že něco je špatně, i když na první pohled vypadá vše naprosto v pořádku a mírumilovně. Možná až _moc_ v pořádku, blesklo jí ještě hlavou, než opatrně vylezla z postele a postavila se k otevřenému francouzskému oknu. Krajina venku byla nehybná kromě těch několika málo okamžiků, kdy se v jemném větru chvěly větve stromů. Nikde se nic nehýbalo, dokonce nebyl slyšet ani vzdálený štěkot psa. Bylo to, jako kdyby byl na lovu predátor a nebo se schylovalo k velké bouři. Sarah začalo bít srdce, jako o závod, když jí to došlo. Okamžitě se na patě otočila a o zlom krk se hnala do dětského pokoje, který obýval její bratříček. Když vzala za kliku, tak se modlila, aby byla jen bláznivá holka s bujnou představivostí. Její modlitby však bohužel nebyly vyslyšeny.

V dětském pokoji ji přivítalo okno otevřené dokořán, ve kterém povlávala záclona. Neobtěžovala se rozsvítit. Zpanikařeně doběhla k dětské posteli, kde naposledy viděla Tobyho. Prudce ztrhla deku a místo, aby tam nalezla drobné dětské tělo, tak tam byl jen starý už poněkud notně vypelichaný plyšový medvěd. Lancelot. Kdysi její Lancelot. Vzala ho do náruče a zabořila do něj obličej. Točila se jí hlava. Jak se to jen mohlo stát? Její bratr přece měl být v bezpečí po tom, co porazila pána labyrintu. Jenže jak se zdálo, všechny útrapy, kterými kvůli němu prošla, byly k ničemu. Každá její oběť byla k ničemu, protože Toby tu nebyl. Jediné, co tu zbylo byla prázdná postel a plyšový medvěd.

Jako náměsíčná došla k dokořán otevřenému oknu. Slepě hleděla do noci, a když neuviděla ani jediný náznak něčeho podivného, tak cítila, jak se jí žilami, jako přízračný oheň začíná rozlévat vztek. Oprávněný vztek na to, že jak se zdálo fae nedodržují své sliby. Oči se jí zúžily do štěrbin a Lancelot jí vypadl z náruče, když se zhluboka nadechla a bezohledně na okolí se z plných plic rozkřičela. Dala do toho všechnu svou zlobu a strach.

„Jarethe, ty prolhanej sráči, kde je?!" Na její výkřik nikdo a nic neodpověděl. Byla to prostě jen noc. Bezútěšně tichá noc.

„Tak kde je, ty šmejde!" vykřikla ještě jednou. Odpovědi se však opět nedočkala. Otočila se tedy, že se vrátí zpět do svého pokoje, ale ve dveřích stála vysoká postava. Hodně vysoká postava. Tak vysoká, že to mohl být jen fae. A ona znala jen jednoho. Lancelot ležel zapomenut, zatímco ona omámeně, i když odhodlaně kráčela k mužské postavě orámované světlem dopadajícím z chodby, jako kdyby to byla svatozář. Jen ta myšlenka byla absurdní.

„Kde je?" zasyčela, když byla jen asi na krok od něj. Tázavě nadzvedl jedno obočí.

„Kde je kdo, Sarah?" ptal se nevzrušeně.

„Toby. Můj bratr. Ještě před pár hodinami tu byl a spal a teď je pryč. Neměl jsi nejmenší právo mi ho sebrat. Porazila jsem tě. Dokázala jsem tobě i sobě, že mé království je stejně velké jako tvé a má moc stejně silná, jako tvá. Měl být před tebou navždy v bezpečí," pronesla odměřeným, ledovým hlasem, ve kterém zvonila ocel. Jaretha to překvapilo. Pamatoval si ji jako snílka. Sice odvážného, ale snílka. Nyní mu připadala, jako lvice kterou při ochraně jejích mláďat zahnali do kouta a ona nemá jinou možnost, než se s lovci poprat.

„Já nevím. Nemohl jsem ho vzít, ne potom, co jsi mě porazila v mé vlastní hře," odsekl. I v něm jak se zdálo začínal doutnat vztek, i když v jeho případě spíš díky tomu, že urazila jeho ego. Hodně, hodně velké ego, jak sama dobře věděla.

„Lžeš!"

„Jsem fae a my nemůžeme lhát, Sarah!"

„Tak kdo ho mohl vzít?" Jareth jen potřásl hlavou. Neměl nejmenší tušení, co se tady stalo. V okamžiku, kdy si řádně prohlédl pokoj ho něco napadlo.

„Okno bylo otevřené?" Sarah neodpověděla, jen poněkud zmateně přikývla. Jareth si unaveně promnul oči.

„Asi vím, kdo to mohl udělat. Jediné stvoření, které po sobě nechává tuhle stopu je Peter Pan," pronesl vážně. Sarah mezi obočím naskočila zmatená vráska.

„Prosím?"

„Peter Pan. Chlapec, který unáší nechtěné děti do země, kde nikdy nebudou muset vyrůst."

„Co to plácáš? Peter Pan je postava z dětské knihy."

„Copak jsi sama na vlastní kůži nezažila, že v knihách je často velký kus skutečnosti a pravdy?" Ušklíbla se.

„Vezmi mě za ním. Musím svého bratra dostat zpátky," poručila si bez velkého rozmýšlení. Král skřítků si ji prohlížel novýma očima. Tuhle její neústupnou paličatost poznával. Byl to asi poslední rys, který zbyl z toho poněkud rozmazleného děvčete s velkýma, nevinnýma očima.

„Myslíš to vážně?" ujišťoval se ještě.

„Ano. Vezmi mě do Země Nezemě."

„Jak si přeješ, Sarah."

V dlouhých, štíhlých prstech se mu objevila koule z kříšťálu. Její povrch byl dokonalý, bez jediného kazu. Fascinovaně sledovala jeho prsty, jak obepínaly ten křehký kus křišťálu, než ho nechal volně spadnout na podlahu. Slyšela ostré zacinkání, jak se křehký materiál roztříštil na parketové podlaze pokoje. Pak najednou nebylo nic. Nacházeli se v místě, kde neexistoval čas.

„Mysli na něj, Sarah," ozvalo se jí v hlavě. Poznávala jeho hlas, ale i tak měla problém se soustředit. Byla příliš rozčilená. Ucítila, jak ji chytil za rameno. Neviděla ho, jen cítila jeho dotek a slyšela ve své mysli jeho sametově hebký hlas, který se kolem ní ovíjel, jako kdyby to byla drahá kožešina. Přinutila se tedy myslet na nevlastního bratra. Viděla jeho světlé vlasy, modré oči a rošťácký výraz, když vymýšlel nějaký vtípek. O pár úderů srdce později se tma rozplynula. Stála spolu s králem skřítků v nějakém cize vypadajícím přístavu. Byl tu cítit tér, ryby, sůl a dřevo. Nechápavě se zahleděla na svého společníka.

„Vítej v Zemi Nezemi, Sarah Williamsová," pronesl se samolibým úsměvem, ve kterém se zableskly jeho nepříliš lidské zuby.

-xoOox-

Byli tu zaseknutí už více jak týden a stále se jim nedařilo vypátrat stopu vedoucí k nalezení Tobyho. Začínala být otrávená a unavená z věčně neurčitých nebo slepých stop, které měli vést k nalezení skrýše Petera Pana. Ten malý dareba byl dobře ukrytý i se svou bandou malých kluků, se kterými vydatně terorizoval izolované vesnice horalů či lodě plující okolo.

Do místnosti přišel Jareth a přinesl sebou vůni slaného mořského vzduchu. Neobtěžovala se vstát, jen k němu zvedla tázavý pohled.

„Do města připlul kapitán Hook. Je to můj starý obchodní partner a pokud někdo něco ví o Panovi, tak on," pronesl s náznakem úsměvu, když viděl její šokovaný výraz.

„Hook? Jako ten kapitán Hook?" ujišťovala se. Fae jen přikývnul.

„Večer se s ním setkáme na palubě jeho lodi, je to domluvené," vysvětlil, než si nalil sklenici vína a pohodlně se rozvalil na pohovce potažené brokátem.

„Nic víc?" ptala se poněkud rozčileně. Pořád nějak nedokázala pobrat, kde se ocitli, i když už se celkem dobře aklimatizovala. Přístavní městečko bylo sice malé dle toho, na co byla zvyklá ze svého světa, ale za to kypělo životem a snad nikdy neutuchající aktivitou.

„Co bys ještě chtěla, má malá Sarah?" ptal se pobaveně. Střelila po něm pohledem, než vstala ze židle a rozhodila rukama.

„Pohnout se z místa," zamumlala nezřetelně, než začala přecházet po místnosti, aby vybila trochu té přebytečné energie, která se v ní nahrodmadila.

Když uslyšela tichý smích z míst, kde seděl, tak udělala onu osudovou chybu. Zastavila se a pohlédla přímo na krále skřítků, který si hověl s doširoka rozkročenýma nohama, takže bylo jasně vidět, že ty kalhoty, které nosil jsou mu skutečně, skutečně hodně těsné. Obzvlášť v jistých partiích. Sarah ucítila, jak jí do tváře stoupá červeň. Přinutila se odtrhnout pohled od jeho _kalhot_, aby se setkala s nadále pobaveným výrazem jejího společníka.

„Netušil jsem, že se ještě umíš červenat, malá Sarah," prohlásil, než se opět napil ze své sklenice. Okamžik si ji prohlížel přímo přes hranu sklenky. Sarah cítila, jak se jí v podbřišku svíjí počínající touha. Kdyby se nestyděla, tak by si stoupla s nohama křížem.

„Nejsem malá," odsekla, aby se dokázala odpoutat od těch nestejných očí. Jareth nadzvedl koutek úst v nápodobě úsměvu.

„Oproti mně budeš vždy prakticky dítětem," pronesl onu nepříjemnou pravdu nezaujatým hlasem. Ani nevěděla proč, ale tohle jeho prohlášení ji ranilo. Přikývla a hodlala odejít do svého pokoje.

„Sarah," odvolal ji. Hleděla na něj beze slova přes rameno těma průzračně zelenýma očima. Chtěl něco říct, zastavit ji a možná se i omluvit, ale nakonec jen zavrtěl hlavou a nechal ji odejít. Tak to bylo správné.

Pomaličku dopíjel své víno se zamyšleným výrazem. Od doby, co se v tomhle svém domě zaseknul se Sarah ji nějak nedokázal vytěsnit z mysli. Sice jí škádlil, že je malá, ale i on si všiml té kouzelné proměny, kterou prošla její mysl. O jejím tělu ani nemluvě. V době, kdy ji viděl poprvé, tak v ní viděl příslib nádherné ženy, ve kterou rozkvete až nadejde čas. Nyní měl možnost tu ženu vidět. A byl ohromen. Zatřepal hlavou, aby dostal z mysli obraz Sarah jen v prádle z tenké látky z té osudné noci, kdy zmizel její nevlastní bratr. Ztěžka polknul, když si vzpomněl, jak jí v nočním chladném vzduchu ztuhly bradavky. S tímhle musel přestat. Nebylo vhodné, aby na svou společnici myslel takovým způsobem. V koutku duše si však musel přiznat, že je to nejspíš beznadějná snaha. Lákala ho, toužil po ní, chtěl ji a to všemi možnými myslitelnými způsoby. A možná i pár nepříliš obvyklými. Jedním douškem dopil svou sklenku, odložil ji a dlouhým krokem zamířil do studovny, která byla na opačném konci jeho rozlehlého domu, než byl pokoj jeho nejnovějšího hosta. Potřeboval svou mysl zaměstnat něčím jiným než přemýšlením o sladké Sarah, jinak hrozilo, že jeho záměry budou brzy řekněme velmi evidentní a o to ani v nejmenším nestál.

-xoOox-

Jednou rukou se přidržovala spuštěného provazového žebříku, zatímco nohama stále spočívala na vlnách se kymácející loďce, která je dovezla až k obrovské galeoně, kde se měli setkat s někým, o kom až donedávna smýšlela jen jako o postavě z příběhu pro děti.

„Tak do toho," zamumlala pro sebe, aby si dodala odvahu, než se i druhou rukou chytila žebříku a pomalu začala stoupat vzhůru. Jareth se neovládnul a naprosto beze studu sledoval její kulaté pozadí a linii dlouhých nohou, kde se pod těsnou látkou kalhot napínaly a zase povolovaly štíhlé dívčí svaly. Když byla asi v polovině cesty vzhůru, tak začal šplhat i on. Netrvalo dlouho a oba stáli na palubě obrovské galeony plné pirátů.

Najednou se zástupem drsných mužů ošlehaných dlouholetým pobytem na moři prodral poměrně malý muž s kulatými brýlemi na nose. Jakmile uviděl, že je mezi kapitánovými host i žena, tak okamžitě smekl starou notně obnošenou červenou čapku.

„Pane, madam," pozdravil je, zatímco nervózně žmoulal ten nešťastný kus látky. „Kapitán vás očekává. Tudy prosím," vyzval je, než se otočil, aby je odvedl do kapitánovi kajuty. Muži se před ním s úctou rozestupovali přímo před očima ohromené Sarah. _Ten muž musel mít mezi zbytkem posádky neskutečnou autoritu,_ pomyslela si, zatímco fascinovaně pozorovala své okolí.

Musela natáhnout krok, aby udržela celkem ostré tempo, které nasadil jejich průvodce. Ten se však náhle nečekaně zastavil a ona do něj málem narazila. Před nimi byly bytelně vypadající dveře se jmenovkou, na které stálo, kdo zde přebývá. Sarah ucítila, jak jí v žaludku začíná růst nervózní uzel a absolutně tomu nepomáhala ani skutečnost, že vedle ní stál vysoký fae, který se tvářil naprosto nezaujatě, jako kdyby bylo na denním pořádku se setkat s pirátským kapitánem na jeho vlastní lodi. A pro něj to tak možná i bylo. Co ona věděla o těch jeho tak zvaných obchodech? Nic. Absolutně nic.

„Uklidni se," zasyknul tiše Jareth a chytil ji kolem pasu v podle něj uklidňujícím gestu. Sarah ztuhla, když i přes látku jejich oblečení ucítila jeho horké tělo s dlouhými, i když pevnými svaly. Ztěžka polkla a snažila se sebrat alespoň malý kousek své důstojnosti.

Jejich průvodce zaklepal na těžké dveře a čekal na vyzvání.

„Vstupte," ozval se hluboký hlas zpoza dveří. Ten hlas ji zasáhl jako blesk z čistého nebe. Najednou si byla až příliš dobře vědoma toho, že se tiskne k mužskému tělu. Pokusila se setřást Jarethovu ruku, ale zcela marně. Měla pocit, že se k jejímu pasu asi přilepila. Když se na něj podívala rozčileným pohledem, tak jí věnoval naprosto nevinný pohled. _No dobrá, tuhle hru můžou hrát dva, pomyslela si_, aby měla na co se soustředit mimo jeho dlouhých prstů na svém břiše. Lodní bocman jim otevřel dveře a ustoupil stranou, aby mohli vstoupit do neskutečně rozmařile a luxusně zařízené kajuty. Mladé ženě spadla brada, když se rozhlédla po interiéru. Nakonec její pohled padl na to, co momentálně naprosto bez pochyby vévodilo této kajutě. A to na muže houpajícího se na židli s vyřezávaným opěradlem, zatímco nohy v po kolena vysokých botách měl natažené na stole, kde bylo v karafě připravené krvavě rudé víno a dva poháry.

„Dohlédněte, aby nás nikdo nevyrušoval, pane Smee," zvolal tím neskutečně bohatým hlasem, který slyšeli už před chvílí.

„Samozřejmě, kapitáne," pronesl mužík a s několika mizerně provedenými poklonami za sebou zavřel dveře a vypařil se.

Hook se jediným plavným pohybem postavil, aniž by vylil byť jen jednu jedinou kapku vína, které měl nalité v poháru. Bez dalšího vysvětlování nalil dvě další sklenice a gestem je vybídl, aby si je vzali. Sarah si nedokázala pomoci, aby si ho pokradmu neprohlížela. Věděla, co zhruba může čekat. Tu knihu přece četla. Jenže tohle bylo daleko za její představivostí. Převyšoval ji skoro stejně tak výrazně jako Jareth, ale na rozdíl od krále skřítků byl pirát poněkud robustnější konstituce. Měl dlouhé, vlnité vlasy smolně černé barvy. Ostře řezaný obličej s rovným nosem. Oproti jejímu společníkovi měl plnější rty, ale ne tak moc, aby to působilo zženštile. Nejvýraznější na jeho obličeji, hned po bradce s knírem, byly jeho oči. Tak neskutečně temně modré, až se zdálo, že by se v nich mohla utopit. V knize je autor popisoval, jako barvu pomněnek. Sarah si však uvědomila, že každá pomněnka, kterou kdy viděla, si klidně mohla s hanbou vytrhat kořeny a spáchat tak sebevraždu. Té barvě se nic nedokázalo vyrovnat. Snažila se v duchu opanovat. Nepříliš úspěšně. Byla lapena v pasti upletené z černých vlasů, temně modrých očí a vyšperkované trochou nebezpečí v podobě lesklého háku na kapitánově pravé ruce. Aby se uklidnila, tak svou sklenici vypila na jeden zátah. Příliš to nepomohlo. _Ale tekutá odvaha lepší, než žádná_, pomyslela si a snažila se ignorovat fakt, že ji ten muž přímo před ní vzrušuje.

Hook schválně mlčel a prohlížel si tu zvláštní dvojici před sebou. Jaretha znal, tam nenacházel nic až tak zajímavého kromě paže, kterou měl obtočenou kolem dívčina štíhlého pasu. Ale ona, to bylo něco zcela jiného. Černé vlasy měla spletené do dlouhého copu, takže plně vynikl její oválný obličej s výraznýma světle zelenýma očima. Plné rty, pleť bez chybičky a to nemluvil o tom, jak i pod volnou halenou byl vidět náznak plných ňader. Štíhlý pas, žensky klenuté boky a dlouhé, štíhlé nohy obepnuté v kalhotách. James Hook by se klidně vsadil, že mladá žena před ním rozhodně nemá žádné spodní prádlo. Ta myšlenka způsobila, že se v něm probudil hlad. Hlad, který necítil už dlouhé roky. Byl to hlad, který dokázalo ukojit jen horké ženské tělo. Pokřiveně se usmál, než se přinutil promluvit.

„Vítejte na mojí skromné lodi. V jaké věci se mnou chcete jednat?" zeptal se nakonec bez obalu.

„Hledáme místo, kde se momentálně skrývá Pan, příteli," pronesl Jareth bez náznaku jakékoliv emoce. Hook zamyšleně pokýval hlavou.

„To není tak jednoduché. Proč ho vlastně hledáte?"

„Unesl mého bratra," promluvila mladá žena. V očích jí probleskla bolest nad onou ztrátou. Hook to dokázal pochopit. Nebylo to poprvé, co se s tímhle setkal.

„Pan si bere jen nechtěné děti," podotkl, aniž by z ní spustil oči. Sarah unaveně zavřela oči, než přikývla.

„Kdysi jsem si přála, aby si ho vzali skřítci, pak jsem ho zachránila a…" Hook ji přerušil.

„Jednou nechtěné dítě je pro Pana příliš lákavé, nedokáže tomu odolat. Řekni, co z toho budu mít, když vám pomohu?"

„Mou nehynoucí vděčnost?" plácla dřív, než se stihla zastavit. Hook se od srdce rozesmál.

„Tvá žena má ostrý jazyk," vysoukal ze sebe pobaveně, když se konečně přestal smát.

„Já nejsem jeho žena. Nejsem ničí žena. Jsem prostě jenom Sarah. Sarah Williamsová," odpálila a opět se pokusila vymanit z Jarethova objetí. Marně. Cítila, jak ruka na jejím pasu zesílila stisk.

Hook se v duchu spokojeně ušklíbnul. Ta žena v sobě měla vášnivý oheň. Lákala ho stejně, jako můru láká světlo plamene.

Po podivném začátku se večer rozvíjel celkem slibně. Hook jim dal na srozuměnou, že se vydá po poslední stopě, které mělo vést k nejnovějšímu úkrytu jeho odvěkého nepřítele. Mladá žena však k pirátovu překvapení trvalo na tom, že se nehodlá nechat jen tak odstrčit. Měla v úmyslu se celého tohohle dobrodružství účastnit od začátku do konce.

„Může to být nebezpečné," snažil se ji odradit Hook.

„Prošla jsem před osmi lety jeho labyrint," ukázala palcem na vedle sebe sedící postavu krále fae. Jareth se při té vzpomínce nedokázal ubránit úsměvu.

„Dobrá, ale je to na vaše nebezpečí," upozornil ji. Sarah jen přikývla. Nehodlala ustoupit za žádnou cenu. Pokud měla za záchranu svého bratra zaplatit svým životem tak budiž. Hlavně, když bude Toby v bezpečí.

„Kam jde ona, jdu i já," vmísil se najednou do hovoru Jareth. Hook se ušklíbnul. Tohle čekal. Chování jeho starého přítele mu jasně naznačovalo, že tu ženu vnímá jako něco velmi cenného. Starý mořský vlk sice ještě nedokázal dešifrovat jaký druh vztahu mezi sebou ti dva mají, ale nijak mu to nepřekáželo. Dobře věděl, jak dokáže působit na ženy. A nikdy neměl problém s tím, toho trochu využít ve vlastní prospěch. Ne, když před sebou měl tak lákovou kořist, jakou byla právě přítomná Sarah Williamsová.

Hook neměl ve své kajutě žádné hodiny, ale i on uznával, že již bylo dost pozdě dle stavu karafy s vínem a zbylého oleje v lampách. Pousmál se, když viděl, jak se mladá žena snaží za každou cenu zůstat vzhůru. Svůj boj však očividně prohrávala. Už dávno vše důležité prodiskutovali snad ze všech možných úhlů a nyní s Jarethem jen přátelsky diskutovali o nejnovějších věcech, které jim přišly zajímavé.

Jareth sledoval směr pohledu pirátského kapitána a i on se lehce usmál, když viděl Sarah marně bojující se spánkem.

„Myslím, že je čas jít do postele," pronesl král skřítků a významně se podíval na jejich hostitele. Ten jenom přikývnul, než se zvednul, aby je odvedl do hostinské kajuty, kterou již lodní bocman jistě připravil. Jareth skoro něžně položil ruku na rameno své společnice, než s ní lehoučce zatřásl.

„Sarah," pronesl tiše. Upřela na něj napůl rozespalý pohled.

„Mhm?" zamumlala jenom. Jareth na nic dalšího nečekal, vytáhl ji na nohy a rukou kolem jejího štíhlého pasu ji jistil, aby neupadla.

„Pojď nebo si tě budu muset hodit přes rameno," zamumlal se zlomyslnou jiskrou v oku. Z tónu jeho hlasu bylo jasné, že by se mu zrovna tahle možnost opravdu velmi zamlouvala. Sarah jen zavrtěla hlavou a malátně vyrazila za pirátským kapitánem, který na ně čekal v otevřených dveřích, aby je nasměroval do jejich nového domova.

Sarah sice byla unavená, ale stále byla natolik při smyslech, že dokázala ocenit starého piráta, který šel několik kroků před ní. Hleděla na jeho v dlouhém kabátci oděná záda s širokými rameny a záplavou temných kudrn. Fascinovalo ji to. Ten muž byl jako čiré pokušení. Temné pokušení. Pak si však vzpomněla, kdo šel za ní. Král skřítků. Ohromný a majestátní i ve své štíhlé, téměř nelidské, bledé kráse. _Hook je aspoň člověk_, problesklo jí ospalou myslí, než se pirát před ní zastavil a čekal na ně.

„Po zbytek naší společné cesty bude tohle vaše útočiště," pronesl ceremoniálně a dívčině unavené mysli zcela unikl jeho samolibý a možná trochu škodolibý výraz. Zastavila se ve dveřích a zírala na celkem luxusně zařízenou kajutu. Bylo vidět, že šlo o místo pro důležité návštěvy, sem běžní námořníci jen tak nevkročili. Bylo tu čisto, uklizeno, všude byly potahy z drahých látek a dřevo vyleštěné do vysokého lesku. Na okamžik jí spadla brada nad tou nádherou, než si všimla jednoho drobného detailu. Byla tu jen jedna postel. Sice královské velikosti, ale jen _jedna_. A oni byli dva. S ohromeným výrazem pohlédla nejdříve na Jaretha, který se usmíval tím svým samolibě dravčím způsobem, ve kterém probleskovaly jeho špičaté zuby, a pak sjela pohledem na kapitána Hooka, který se tvářil jako nevinnost sama, i když v očích mu hrály ohníčky humoru.

„Já nemůžu spát s ním!" ohradila se prudce a mávla rukou směrem ke králi skřítků.

„Pak tedy mohu nabídnout svoji postel," podotkl s výrazem naprosté nevinnosti Hook. Sarah několikrát zaskočeně otevřela a zavřela ústa, než se dokázala alespoň trochu dát dohromady nad tou drzostí.

„Ne, díky," procedila mrazivě s přimhouřenýma očima. Jejich do této chvíle mlčenlivý společník to zdá se vzal, jako bernou minci, protože se přitočil k Sarah, vzal ji rukou kolem pasu a naprosto nevybíravě ji postrčil do pokoje, kde za nimi zavřel dveře. V chodbě ještě dlouho zněl Hookův tlumený smích.

Sarah byla zrudlá vzteky i rozpaky až ke kořínkům temných vlasů. Měřila si Jaretha mrazivým pohledem, avšak ten se na ni jen arogantně usmíval s rukama založenýma na hrudi.

„Zbláznil ses?!" prskla po něm vztekle. Jareth nadzvedl jedno obočí v němém dotazu. „Fajn, ale já spím v posteli. Ty můžeš spát kde chceš, veličenstvo," oznámila mu, než se posadila na okraj postele, aby si sundala boty. Jareth se zasmál. Opravdu od srdce se zasmál nad jejím prohlášením a ten zvuk jí přeběhl po páteři, jako zamrazení, než se usídlil někde zhruba v oblasti jejího podbřišku.

Ucítila, jak se na druhé straně pohnula matrace pod vahou druhé osoby.

„Co jsi nepochopil na tom, že v posteli spím já?" otočila se na něj. Hleděla do nestejných očí, jako kdyby se ho snažila přinutit, aby se podrobil její vůli. Marně.

„Sarah, nehodlám tě znásilnit nebo jinak poskvrnit tvou čest. Ale opravdu nehodlám spát na zemi, jako nějaký ubožák jen proto, že by má přítomnost v posteli vedle tebe mohla nějak pocuchat tvé přecitlivělé nervy," oznámil jí prostě a bez dalších okolků si sundal boty, než se pohodlně natáhnul na jednu stranu postele. Zavřela oči, aby se uklidnila, pak si vyzula boty a lehla si na svou stranu postele. Cítila příšernou nervozitu a zároveň vzrušení. Pořád v mysli měla vypálený obraz Hooka a přitom přímo vedle ní ležel další nebezpečně přitažlivý mužský. _Tohle bude dlouhá, předlouhá noc,_ pomyslela si unaveně, než zavřela oči a pokusila se usnout.

Jareth dlouho ležel na boku a sledoval mladou ženu vedle sebe. Netrvalo dlouho a usnula. Poznal to podle toho, jak se jí z obličeje vytratilo napětí a hruď se jí zvedala v pravidelném rytmu někoho, kdo se ocitl v říši snů. Dlouhými, štíhlými prsty přejížděl těsně nad její tváří, dlouhou šíjí i zbytkem těla, kam až dosáhl, aniž by se musel pohnout. Nedotýkal se jí, i když jeho bledá ruka byla tak blízko, že cítil teplo vyzařující z jejího těla.

„Můj nejdrahocennější poklad, má malá bojovnice," promluvil tak tiše, že si vlastně ani on sám nebyl jist, zda ta slova nezněla jen v jeho mysli.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. kapitola**

Když se probudila, měla pocit, že nemůže dýchat. Po krátkém zápase se jí podařilo dostat se na čerstvý vzduch. Zhluboka se nadechla a ulevilo se jí. Stále se ale nemohla pořádně hýbat. Naštvaně zasténala, když si uvědomila, že je zamotaná do deky, jako kdyby byla obří burrito. Pevně zamotané burrito. Uslyšela tichý smích, jehož zvuk jí přejel po kůži, jako kdyby to byla hebká kožešina. Vnitřně se zachvěla. Pohlédla za zdrojem zvuku a uviděla dvě nestejné oči, ve kterých se mísilo pobavení ještě s něčím jiným, ale Sarah nedokázala přesně definovat, co to bylo.

„Co?" vyštěkla nakonec ostřeji, než opravdu chtěla. Fae jen zavrtěl hlavou a stále na ni hleděl, jako kdyby byla tou nejzábavnější věcí na světě. Několikrát se prudce zavrtěla v pokusu o to se osvobodit z deky, ale bylo to k ničemu. Zamračila se.

„Můžeš mi laskavě pomoc?" štěkla nakonec.

„Můžu," pronesl nonšalantně.

„Prosím," pronesla nakonec a upřela na něj ty průzračně zelené oči, ze kterých už vyprchaly všechny známky spánku.

„Nehýbej se," poručil jí, než se posadil, aby jí pomohl z jejího vězení v dece. Chytil ji zhruba v místech, kde měla pas a opatrně ji přetočil na bok, než zpod ní uvolnil deku, do které ji v průběhu noci zabalil. Ihned v okamžiku, kdy cítila, že se může více hýbat, tak se začala neklidně vrtět, aby se zcela osvobodila.

Jakmile byla konečně venku ze své kukly, tak se posadila na paty a podezřívavě se na něj zahleděla.

„Takhle jsem se do deky ze spaní zamotat nemohla. Proč jsi to udělal?"

„Měla jsi divoké sny a nemohl jsem tě probudit, a tak jsem tě zamotal do deky, aby ses tolik nevrtěla. Přece jen jsi ohrožovala jisté moje části, které mám rád a rád bych je ještě někdy používal," pronesl s upřímnou nonšalancí sobě vlastní. Okamžik na něj jen beze slova hleděla, než jí došel význam jeho slov. Cítila, jak se jí do tváří hrne krev, ale ani tak od něj nedokázala odtrhnout pohled. Nakonec se nadechla, zavrtěla hlavou a vyškrábala se z postele. Přesunula se za paraván, který stál kolem malého umyvadla se džbánem vody a pokusila se smýt ze sebe poslední známky spánku, které jí snad zbyly na tváři.

Jareth upřeně hleděl na její pohupující se boky, zatímco šla k paravánu a cítil záchvěv vzrušení. Opanoval se a pokoušel se myslet na cokoliv jiného, než její pevný, pohupující se zadeček a dlouhé nohy. Moc mu to nešlo. Pokud s tím brzy nepřestane, tak bude jasně vidět, že ho opravdu_ hodně _zajímá. Rychle vstal z postele, upravil si oděv, ve kterém spal a pokusil se dát dohromady.

„Doufám, že máš hlad, Hook pro nás totiž zcela jistě má připravenou snídani," pronesl, jakoby nic a pomyšlení na jeho starého přítele v něm poněkud utlumilo ono vzrušení.

Sarah si až nyní, když nebyla unavená, pořádně prohlížela cestu, zatímco šli k Hookově kajutě. Jareth šel s neochvějnou jistotou někoho, kdo zde nebyl poprvé. Měla výhled na jeho vysokou postavu. Pod látkou jeho kalhot viděla, jak se mu pohybují dlouhé, štíhlé svaly. Přinutila se odtrhnout pohled od jeho pozadí. _Kriste, opravdu bych potřebovala trochu upustit páru_, pomyslela si unaveně, když jí došlo, kam se ubírají její myšlenky. A vyhlídka na snídani s hříšným kapitánem tomu skutečně nepomáhala. Ti dva byli skutečně dokonalými protiklady. Jeden světlý, druhý temný. Jeden už na první pohled nelidský, druhý člověk nebo rozhodně mnohem lidštější, než Král skřítků. Tahle plavba bude skutečně hodně dlouhá a vzhledem ke sdílené kajutě to vypadá, že nebude mít ani chvilku pro sebe. To nebylo dobré. Bude muset na něco přijít dřív, než přijde o zdravý rozum.

Byla tak zabraná do svých myšlenek, že si vůbec nevšimla toho, že se její průvodce zastavil. Narazila mu do zad a zapotácela se, než se fae před ní bleskově otočil a zachytil ji.

„Pokud jsi chtěla být v mém náručí, tak stačilo říct, moje malá Sarah," zavrněl jí přímo do ucha. V duchu zasténala nad jeho oslovením. Opět jí připomněl, že ji stále vnímá jako malou holku. Obrnila se, než po něm střelila nepěkným pohledem a zavrtěla hlavou.

„Pusť, jsem v pořádku," zamumlala, než se mu vytrhla možná o něco prudčeji, než měla původně v úmyslu. Ten okamžik si samozřejmě vybral kapitán pirátské lodi, aby se objevil. Sarah doufala, že nezaslechl nic z toho, co se tu událo, ale dle jeho napůl pobaveného výrazu se zdálo, že opak byl pravdou. Hook je gestem pozval dál a ona na bedrech ucítila konečky prstů Krále skřítků, jako kdyby ji popoháněl dovnitř a nebo se jí možná snažil zabránit v útěku.

Během snídaně plynula i příjemná konverzace a Sarah zjistila, že s opravdovým zájmem naslouchá tomu, o čem spolu muži hovoří. Občas přispěla i nějakým svým postřehem, ale povětšinou jen napjatě naslouchala. Bylo to příjemné.

Jakmile bylo po jídle, tak se Sarah pohodlně opřela v židli a popíjela lehké víno.

„Za jak dlouho se dostaneme k úkrytu Pana?" přeptala se nakonec, když odložila svůj pohár. Hook se na ni zadíval skrz husté, černé řasy. Sarah na sucho polkla, avšak odmítla mu dopřát to zadostiučinění, kdyby sklopila pohled.

„Bude záležet na rozmarech počasí a oceánu, ale odhaduji, že to nebude dříve, než za týden," odpověděl jí nakonec s elegantním pokrčením ramen. Týden ve společnosti těchto dvou samolibých, arogantních mužů. _Minimálně týden_, opravila se v duchu a jen při té vyhlídce málem nahlas zasténala. Zdálo se však, že něco z toho, co se v ní dělo se muselo objevit i na jejím obličeji, protože viděla zvědavost v očích obou mužů. Odmítla jim však cokoliv říct. Bylo trapné to přiznat sobě v duchu, natož kdyby to měla říct nahlas a ze všech lidí na světě ještě jim dvěma. Raději by zemřela.

„Pánové, myslíte, že je můj bratr stále ještě na živu?" zeptala se nakonec na to, co ji trápilo a čeho se uvnitř opravdu obávala. Nějak vnitřně věděla, že její dva společníci jsou možná darebáci a mistři klamu, ale že jí dají upřímnou odpověď.

„Pan děti krade, ale neubližuje jim. Ne úmyslně. Většina z nich bohužel položí život při jeho_ hrách_, jak on to nazývá," odpověděl jí nakonec Hook. Jareth jen přikývnul na souhlas. Sarah si unaveně přejela rukou po obličeji.

„Dost už chmurných myšlenek," zvolal najednou Hook. „Mám poměrně dost práce, na kterou musím dohlédnout, ale vy se neostýchejte. Na palubě Jolly Rogera se můžete pohybovat dle vaší libosti. Jen buďte opatrní, prosím, nerad bych vás lovil z vod oceánu, kde číhá kde co na svou šanci, jak si zpestřit jídelníček," pronesl s žertovným podtónem, ale bylo jim jasné, že jeho slova jsou ve skutečnosti míněna vážně.

„Díky, Hooku, dám na ni pozor," usmál se na něj šelmovsky Král skřítků. Starému pirátovi se způsob, jak to řekl ani trochu nezamlouval, ale nenechal na sobě nic znát, přece jen nebyl žádný zelenáč. Jen si nasadil klobouk a odešel z kajuty. Sarah se zájmem pozorovala odcházející postavu jejich hostitele.

-xoOox-

Procházela se po palubě a konečně se mohla svobodně nadechnout. V kajutě, kterou sdílela s Jarethem začalo být na její vkus až příliš dusno. Nejdříve se od něj snažila vyzjistit vše, co věděl o Panovi, ale v konečném výsledku se pomalu ale jistě začalo schylovat k hádce, protože jeho odpovědi byli příliš povrchní. Nakonec ji usadil s tím, že potřebuje být chvíli sám, aby zjistil, zda je doma v jeho království vše v pořádku. Cítila se díky němu opět jako malé děcko a to nesnášela.

Nahoře na palubě se její nálada rapidně zlepšila. Cítila slaný vítr na tváři, a když se zhluboka nadechla, tak cítila nejen mořskou sůl, ale i vůni dřeva, ze které byl postaven Jolly Roger. Svým způsobem ta vůně byla jaksi uklidňující. Nebyla si ještě příliš jistá, když loď narazila na nějakou větší vlnu, a tak se pokaždé snažila být někde poblíž místa, kde se mohla zachytit. Doufala, že se to zlepší spíš dříve, než-li později. Přišla si lehce neohrabaná, ale věděla, že tady se nikdo nebude kvůli tomu bavit na její účet. Nebo alespoň ne moc nahlas.

Držela se zábradlí na boku lodi a sledovala námořníky, jak úspornými pohyby vykonávají své každodenní práce a povinnosti. Žasla nad tím, jak všechno funguje. Fascinovalo ji to. Věděla, že za poslušností téhle rozmanité posádky je jak loajalita, tak i jistá dávka strachu z jejich černovlasého kapitána. Musel vládnout tvrdou rukou, aby vše udržel v chodu. Pak mezi lopatkami ucítila jakési zašimrání, jako když vás někdo upřeně pozoruje a vy jeho pohled nějakým šestým smyslem vycítíte. Otočila se. Byl to pan Smee.

„Ano, pane Smee, přejete si něco?" zeptala se zdvořile. Zdálo se, že kulatý mužík je její zdvořilostí potěšen.

„Nechybí vám něco, slečno? Pokud něco potřebujete, tak stačí říct," odpověděl nakonec po tom, co si ji důkladně prohlédnul v denním světle. Zdálo se, že co spatřil se mu zamlouvá a mladé ženě to bůh ví proč zalichotilo. Sarah se na něj laskavě usmála, než zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, ale děkuji vám, pane Smee. Kdybych cokoliv potřebovala, tak se na vás určitě obrátím."

„Doufám, že svého bratra zachráníte. Pan je pohroma. Je to pubertální chlapec, který nikdy nevyroste. Je příliš soustředěný jen na sebe a pocity ostatních jsou mu ukradené. I proto je tu náš kapitán, aby mu vždy alespoň trochu, i kdyby na krátký čas, takříkajíc přitáhnul uzdu. Lidem se pak o něco lépe dýchá, když jim každou chvíli nehrozí zkáza z Panových her, jak on tomu říká. Pro něj je destrukce zábavou. On nepracuje, nedává do ničeho svůj pot, krev a dřinu, a tak nechápe hodnotu věcí. Je to dítě. Co chce, tak si prostě vezme," zakončil to Smee s těžkým povzdechem. Sarah na něj upřela zamyšlený pohled, než se odhodlala odpovědět.

„Děkuji za vaše slova. Vskutku mi pomohla. Prozradil jste mi vlastně vše, co jsem potřebovala vědět. Opravdu upřímně vám děkuji, pane Smee. Mohu se vám za vaše informace nějak odvděčit?" zeptala se nakonec a v jejím hlase zněla nepříliš dobře skrytá naléhavost. Smee se usmál.

„Umíte vyprávět příběhy?" Mladá žena několikrát zamrkala, než přikývla. „Pak tedy, až bude mít posádka večer chvíli volna, tak pro vás dojdu a budete nám vyprávět. Již dlouho jsme tu neměli vypravěče a posádka potřebuje trochu rozptýlení." Mrknul na ni, než se otočil a kolébavým krokem odcházel za svými povinnostmi, ať už byly jakékoliv.

Sarah nějakou dobu rozmýšlela, co za příběh by měla těmhle tvrdým, životem poznamenaným mužům vyprávět. Pak jí svitlo. Její příběh o průchodu labyrintem by jim mohl přijít dostatečně zajímavý. Bylo v něm napětí, přátelé, ničema, co jí házel klacky pod nohy a co bylo ze všeho nejdůležitější, byl tam i šťastný konec. Minimálně pro ni a jejího brášku šťastný byl. Zavrtěla hlavou, aby vyhnala vzpomínku na konec jejich tehdejšího utkání. Jenže to nepomáhalo, stále viděla jeho nestejné oči, ve kterých byla prosba, touha, naděje i zoufalství. On už tehdy věděl, že ho porazí, když došla tak daleko. Jenže Sarah Williamsová si to až nyní uvědomila. Někde uvnitř ní zahlodal pocit viny, ale brzy ho zaplašila. Musela přijít na jiné myšlenky. Nesměla myslet na minulost, když přítomnost byla přímo tady na palubě pirátské lodi. Už nebyla mladá dívenka, byla dospělá žena, a tak hodlala čelit všemu, co se jí postaví do cesty se zdviženou hlavou a tvrdohlavostí sobě vlastní. Nemohla si dovolit užírat se pocitem viny, kterou stejně nemohla nijak napravit. Slova byla vyřčena a činy provedeny.

Musela být hluboko ve svých myšlenkách, protože si nevšimla, že někdo stojí velmi blízko za ní. Při zvuku jeho hlasu nadskočila.

„Copak trápí tvou roztomilou hlavinku?" zeptal se ten hlas. Prudce se otočila, aby se ocitla tváří v tvář kapitánovi lodi, na jejíž palubě stála.

„Jen jsem si uvědomila, že bych měla minulost nechat minulostí a zajímat se více o přítomnost, případně o budoucnost," přiznala se. Pirát si ji zamyšleně prohlížel.

„To je moudré a o to víc, když to řekne někdo ve tvém věku," přisvědčil tím svým úchvatným hlasem, ze kterého jí občas naskočila příjemná husí kůže. Jenže nyní to jediné, co slyšela, byla zmínka o jejím věku. To zabolelo. Hook ohromeně sledoval, jak jí jinak průzračně zelené oči tmavnou pod vlivem nějaké silné emoce.

„Nejsem děcko! Možná, že jste si toho nikdo nevšimli, ale jsem dospělá žena a byla bych velmi ráda, kdybyste tak se mnou zacházeli!" rozčílila se, odlepila se od zábradlí, kde celou dobu stála a místo, aby se Hookovi vyhnula, tak do něj vrazila ramenem. Byla naštvaná. V krátké době jí už někdo po několikáté připomněl, že oproti všem tady je vlastně jen malá holčička. Měla pocit, že v ní kromě lodního bocmana nikdo neviděl ženu. A taky v ní hlodal neodbytný pocit, že i kdyby se tu před nimi promenádovala zcela nahá, tak by si ani Hook ani Král skřítků zcela jistě nevšimli toho, že její tělo už dávno ztratilo dětskou zaoblenost. Rameno ji bolelo jak jím vrazila do Jamese Hooka, ale odmítala to dát najevo. Chtěla udělat další krok pryč od toho muže, který ji rozčílil, avšak zjistila, že nemůže. Něco ji drželo. Vztekle hodila pohledem přes rameno a zjistila, že Hook ji drží za rukáv její košile.

„Co?" štěkla na něj. Bylo jí jedno, jak to asi vypadá. Uvnitř ní planul vztek a hrozil ji celou spálit, a tak se nebránila tomu ho ventilovat na nejbližší cíl, což byl shodou okolností ten samý člověk, který v ní ten vztek podnítil.

„Nevidím v tobě dítě, Sarah, byla to jen špatná volba slov," pronesl klidně starý pirát, jako kdyby si vůbec nevšiml vzteku, který v ní vřel. Hořce se zasmála.

„Pusť!" zasyčela. Hook se však choval, jako kdyby ji sice slyšel, ale neposlouchal.

„Ne," řekl jednoduše a dál se jí propaloval do duše těma úchvatně modrýma, skoro fialovýma očima.

Rezignovaně se otočila, aby na něj nehleděla přes rameno.

„Dokážeš být stejně otravně umíněný, jako jeho výsost," pronesla rezignovaně, ale pod tím vším Hook zcela jasně zaslechl, že její vztek rozhodně nevyprchal, jen se šikovně ukryl. Hook se po její poznámce pobaveně uchechtnul.

„Beru to jako kompliment." Dívka jen zavrtěla hlavou, aby se udržela od kousavé poznámky, která se jí drala na jazyk. Nechtěla podporovat jeho už beztak viditelně dost velké ego.

„Co ode mě chceš, kapitáne?" přeptala se nakonec unaveně v naději, že se ho tak zbaví. Chtěla být sama a ne přímo pod jeho vlivem.

„Aby jsi sundala masku, kterou tak pečlivě nosíš," poznamenal nakonec. Mezi obočím jí naskočila zmatená vráska. Nechápavě na něj hleděla. Neměla nejmenší tušení, co přesně tím myslí.

„Skutečně nechápu, co tím myslíš a už mě pusť," zaškubala rukou, kde stále v pěsti svíral rukáv její košile. Cítila, jak v ní opět pomalinku zvedá hlavu vztek, jako kdyby to byl naštvaný had. Mermomocí se ho pokoušela potlačit. Nikdy předtím nebyla takhle prchlivá, ale dva její společníci, jak se zdálo, z ní dokázali vydolovat i to nejhorší, co v ní bylo. To vědomí se jí nelíbilo.

„Takže ještě jednou, co chceš, kapitáne?" zeptala se netrpělivě, zatímco mimoděk začala podupávat nožkou. Okamžik si ji prohlížel tak pečlivě, až měla pocit, že vidí přímo do ní, do jejího nitra. Nervózně se ošila. Cítila jeho pohled na svém těle, pak cítila i spatřila, že se jeho oči přesunuly k její tváři. Špička jazyka jí prokmitla mezi plnými rty a navlhčila je. Stála před ním s vystrčenou bradou a napjatým postojem, jako kdyby očekávala, že se každou chvíli bude muset dát na útěk nebo bojovat. Líbilo se mu, co viděl, protože věděl, že tahle mladá žena by skutečně spíše bojovala, než že by utíkala. Byl v ní oheň. Oheň, který jen čekal na to, až ho někdo rozfouká, aby se rozhořel jasným plamenem, který by dokázal pohltit vše v okolí.

Naklonil se k ní tak blízko, že na tváři ucítila jeho dech. Voněl zvláštní směsí tabáku a vína. Nezavřela oči. Prostě jen čekala, co bude dál. Když byl na vlas od jejích úst, tak se zarazil. Sarah se zatajeným dechem čekala, co se bude dít. Na jednu stranu cítila, jak v hloubce svého nitra touží překlenout tu poslední vzdálenost a okusit jaké by to bylo, kdyby se jeho rty přitiskly na její. Na stranu druhou se však obávala toho, co by to pro ni mohlo znamenat. Nikdy totiž nebyla fanouškem jednorázovek a do každého svého vztahu šla i srdcem. Což by zde nejspíše nebyl nejlepší nápad. V koutku svého racionálního já tušila, že to zavání katastrofou.

Přímo za svými zády uslyšela hrdelní zavrčení, a pak se svět kolem ní rozmazal. Nestačila ani vykřiknout nebo jakkoliv zareagovat. Jediné, co cítila, bylo, jak ji něco odhodilo stranou a ona se zapotácela tak, že málem upadla na zadek. Pak se svět ustálil a ona spatřila, jak proti sobě výhružně stojí Jareth s Hookem. Jarethovi se z hrdlo dralo ono zavrčení, které slyšela už předtím a ruce se mu svíraly v pěsti. Schylovalo se ke rvačce. A jediné, co Sarah napadlo, bylo se postavit mezi ty dva kohouty, co se do sebe hodlali pustit.

„Dost!" vykřikla, ale bylo to k ničemu. Nezdálo se, že se k nim její slova dostala. Opět se v ní rozhořel vztek. Nyní byl oprávněný.

„Tak dost už!" vykřikla znovu, když se přesunula přímo mezi ně. Natáhla paže, aby je udržela od sebe. Věděla, že i kdyby byl jejich vztek sebehorší, tak ani jeden z těchto mužů nebude riskovat, že by jí skutečně ublížil.

Muži se zastavili, jako kdyby je někdo polil ledovou vodou. Podívala se na Hooka, v jehož očích se od panenek šířila narudlá temnota. Nehýbal se, byl napjatý, jako struna a připraven k okamžitému výpadu, ale nepokoušel se ji obejít ani se jinak dostat k muži, který se na něj prakticky vrhnul. Pak se její pohled setkal s očima Krále skřítků. Nestejně barevnýma očima, které v sobě měly vztek a zuřivost. Nikdy ani v době, kdy vyřkla ta osudová slova ho neviděla v takovémhle stavu. Věděla, že by měla cítit strach, avšak ona byla schopná cítit jen zuřivé bušení svého srdce, jak se jí žilami rozléval adrenalin, který jen přiživoval plamen jejího vzteku.

„Co se to s vámi děje?! Oba se celou dobu chováte, jako kdybych byla malá holka, a pak se na sebe div nevrhnete. A kvůli čemu? Kvůli tomu, že žárlíte? Nebo snad proto, že jsem jediná ženská v dohledu? Nevím a asi ani nechci vědět, co se děje v těch vašich dutých lebkách, ale pokud se z nějakého důvodu porvete kvůli mojí osobě, tak si mě nepřejte!" vyřkla dost nahlas na to, aby se to dostalo do jejich rudým oparem vzteku omámených myslí.

Zdálo se, že její proslov zabral, protože testosteronem nabité ovzduší se pomaličku ochlazovalo na únosnou mez. Když si byla jistá, že si jeden s druhým neskočí po krku, tak sklonila paže a ustoupila. Oba si ji prohlíželi, jako kdyby ji snad viděli poprvé v životě. Ani Jareth tuhle její stránku neznal a byl překvapen tím, co viděl a slyšel. Konečně pochopil, že dospěla. I když věkem bude proti němu nebo Hookovi stále malá holčička, tak v lidském světě se z ní stala dospělá žena s vlastním názorem. Možná příliš tvrdohlavá, nebojácná a vášnivá. Ale taky byla inteligentní, milá a okouzlující. Skutečná královna.

Oba muži fascinovaně sledovali její odchod. Kráčela s hrdě vztyčenou hlavou s nonšalancí a důstojností královny, která ukončila audienci se svými poddanými.

-xoOox-

Toby už byl mezi ztracenými chlapci pár týdnů. Už pochopil, že všichni byli někdy v životě nechtěni, a proto je jejich velitel vzal sem do Země Nezemě. Ještě před pár týdny by řekl, že je to jen pohádka. Nyní v té podivné pohádce žil. Pan i chlapci chtěli, aby si vybral nové jméno a udělal tak tlustou čáru za svým původním životem, avšak on tvrdohlavě stále trval na tom, že je Toby. S každým uplynulým dnem se však vzpomínky na jeho bývalý život rozostřovaly. Táta s mámou už nebyly jasné obrázky v jeho mysli, jejich rysy začínaly být nejasné. Jediné, co s ním zůstávalo bylo vědomí, že tam někde jsou. Stejně jako Sarah. Jeho velká sestra, která pro něj brzy přijde. Určitě. Ona by ho totiž jen tak nenechala napospas jeho únosci. To jediné věděl s neochvějnou jistotou. Stejně jako znal své jméno. Možná nějak vnitřně tušil, že pokud by se vzdal svého pravého jména, tak by se i tak pomalu blednoucí vzpomínky rozplynuly rychleji a zanechaly za sebou jen prázdno a to nechtěl.

Prozatím mu naštěstí Pan nevěřil natolik, aby mu svěřoval nějaký důležitější úkol, než bylo sbírání dřeva nebo lesních plodů, aby bylo co k jídlu. Takových jako on, nedůležitých, tu bylo ještě několik málo dalších. Toby si však nestěžoval. Naopak mu to vyhovovalo. Pochopil, že tady je v relativním bezpečí. I on si všiml, že z Panových podivných her, kterým nerozuměl, se chlapci vraceli v lepším případě s modřinami či škrábanci, v horším případě s ošklivými krvavými ranami a nebo se nevraceli vůbec. Tobymu se to nelíbilo, a tak raději zůstával, jako by neviditelný. Jen prostá pomocná síla.

Ze začátku si myslel, že Peter Pan je celkem dobrý kluk a chce jenom kamarády, ale pak čím dál víc začínal chápat, že tak to není. Pan je nebral jako kamarády, ale jen jako pěšáky, které chtěl využít ve svůj prospěch. A on se z nějakého důvodu ocitl tady v zemi z pohádek. Netušil jak a nebo proč, ale zoufale toužil po tom, aby byl zase doma. V bezpečí své postele, kde by ho hlídal Lancelot. Tak jako vždy od doby, co byl sotva batole.

„Sarah, kde jsi?" zašeptal tichoulince tak, aby ho nikdo neslyšel, než se zavrtal do tenoučké přikrývky na svém lůžku a tiše vzlykal, než upadl do neklidného spánku plného snů o domově.

-xoOox-

Sarah se zamkla v kajutě, kterou měla sdílet s Jarethem a odmítala z ní byť jen vystrčit nos. Neměla náladu na ty dva, ve kterých se najednou probudil testosteron. V jedné zasunuté části duše si přiznávala, že ji to potěšilo, protože ji tedy asi vnímají jako ženu. Ale na patře z toho měla hořkou pachuť. Málem se kvůli ní porvali dva staří přátelé. A to se nikdy nemělo stát a už vůbec ne kvůli ženě. _Smrtelné ženě,_ dodala v duchu hořce.

Za okny se už dávno začalo smrákat a konec dne čekal až překvapivě rychlý přerod v noc, jak už to tak na otevřeném oceánu bývá. Z chmurného přemítání ji vytrhlo zaklepání na dveře. Snažila se to ignorovat, dokud se neozval hlas, který nepatřil ani Hookovi ani Jarethovi. Přejela si dlaní po obličeji, než opatrně odjistila a otevřela dveře.

„Přinesl jsem vám něco k večeři, slečno Sarah. A vaše vyprávění necháme na jindy. Tak nějak mám za to, že dnes se na to příliš necítíte," poznamenal lodní bocman, zatímco se vkolébal dovnitř a jal se prostírat skromnou večeři, kterou jí přinesl.

Sarah se dívala na kulatého muže pracujícího úspornými pohyby člověka, který už danou činnost vykonával nesčetněkrát předtím. Pousmála se nad tou skromnou večeří, která sestávala z dušeného masa, několika kousků ovoce, kusu nakrájeného sýra, černého chleba a karafy s bílým vínem.

„Děkuji, pane Smee," pousmála se, než se posadila k té hostině.

„Pokud se dají dveře do mé kajuty zamknout z venku, tak jsem ochotná odsud vytáhnout paty a jít vyprávět příběh. Myslím, že by se vám všem, kteří mě budete ochotni poslouchat líbil," poznamenala s lišáckým úsměvem.

Starší muž se k ní otočil s chápavým výrazem. Okamžik otálel, než se odhodlal k odpovědi.

„Myslím, že by se to dalo zařídit," odpověděl nakonec po krátkém rozmýšlení, než jí popřál dobrou chuť a zmizel za dveřmi do její kajuty. Sarah si až nyní uvědomila, že má skutečně hlad a v rychlosti do sebe nacpala od všeho trochu a spláchla to sklenicí polosladkého bílého vína. Věděla, že teď už nezbývá nic jiného, než čekat na pana Smee, než se pro ni vrátí. A nemusela čekat dlouho.

Kulatý mužík se objevil ve dveřích a kývl na ni, aby ho následovala. Jakmile za ní zaklaply dveře návštěvnické kajuty, tak jí starší muž nenápadně podal klíč. S pocitem zadostiučinění ho strčila do zámku a dvakrát s ním otočila. To cvaknutí zamykacího mechanismu byla rajská hudba pro její uši. Potřebovala alespoň jednomu z mužů dát lekci a tohle byla jedinečná šance, kterou nehodlala promarnit. Bylo jí jedno, kde na noc složí svojí plavovlasou hlavu Král skřítků. Jediné, co věděla bylo, kde ji _nesloží_. Ďábelsky se ušklíbla. Lodní bocman si toho buď nevšiml a nebo dělal, že si toho nevšiml. Chytrý muž.

Překvapivě rychlým krokem ji provedl skrz útroby rozlehlé pirátské lodi, než ji přivedl na palubu, kde jí do tváře zavanul slaný noční vzduch. Zastavil se až u poměrně velké skupiny mužů, kteří posedávali kolem několika rozestavěných luceren.

„Jak jsem slíbil, přivedl jsem mezi nás vypravěčku. Slečna Sarah Williamsová se uvolila, že se s námi podělí o příběh," uvedl ji lodní bocman, než ji jemně postrčil do středu mezi muže. Mladá žena se rozhlédla po tvrdých tvářích mužů kolem a na okamžik zapochybovala, zda je její příběh dost zajímavý na to, aby tyhle mořské vlky oslovil. Odkašlala si, a pak začala vyprávět. Nejdříve zněla poněkud nejistě, avšak za okamžik si byla mnohem jistější a ponořila se do dávných vzpomínek na své dobrodružství. Spokojeně si všimla, že muži ji nepřerušují a fascinovaně ji poslouchají. Naprosto nic nevynechala.

-xoOox-

Hook seděl s nohama na stole ve své kajutě a snažil se ideálně opít do němoty. Jeho organismus byl snad až příliš uvyklý alkoholu, a tak vytoužené zpití do němoty ne a ne přijít. Vztekalo ho to. Shodil nohy ze stolu a chystal se vyjít ven ze svého brlohu, aby se trochu nadýchal chladného vzduchu. Než stačil otevřít dveře, tak se však dovnitř, jako rozmazaná šmouha vrhlo něco světlého. Když se otočil, tak spatřil, že to byl jeho starý známý. Plavovlasý a bledý Král skřítků.

„Co chceš?" zavrčel nevrle pirát.

„Tys jí dal klíč od návštěvnické kajuty?!" zahřímal na něj vztekle fae, ze kterého přímo čišela nespokojenost. Hook na něj zmateně a hlavně nechápavě hleděl.

„Co?" vyhrkl nakonec. Možná měl přece jen trochu upito, protože nějak nechápal, o co jeho starému příteli jde.

„Chtěl jsem se jít Sarah omluvit za to, že jsme se zachovali jako pitomci," pohlédnul na Hooka. „No dobře, že já se zachoval jako pitomec," upřesnil to nakonec, čímž si vysloužil od Jamese Hooka pobaveně zvednutý koutek úst. „Ale narazil jsem na problém. Hostinská kajuta je zavřená a nejen zavřená, dokonce zamčená," vysvětlil mu. Hook jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Já jí klíč nedal. Myslím, že po tom, co jsme dnes předvedli se její milé společnosti jen tak nedočkám," poznamenal kysele starý mořský vlk. Jareth si rukou projel skrz už i tak dost rozcuchané vlasy.

Nakonec se muži usmířili nad sklenicemi s alkoholem, kde si stěžovali na svůj osud. Pak to Hookovi nedalo a zeptal se.

„Co pro tebe ta dívka znamená?"

„Co je ti po tom?" zamračil se fae a vycenil na piráta nelidské zuby.

„Je mi po tom hodně," pronesl Hook a zarazil špičku svého pověstného háku do desky stolu, než se očima začal propalovat do očí svého starého přítele a obchodního partnera v jednom. „Nezapomínej, že i já jsem chlap, Jarethe," na okamžik se odmlčel. Král skřítků ho sledoval zúženýma očima někoho, komu se nebude líbit to, co si měl vyslechnout. „A Sarah je vskutku nádherná, inteligentní žena. Copak ty sis toho nikdy nevšiml?" zeptal se nechápavě černovlasý pirát. Jareth si povzdechl a jedním hltem dopil svou sklenku.

„Vypadám, jako slepec? Ale když jsem jí poznal bylo jí šestnáct. Ještě nebyla plně zformovaná osobnost, a i tak nebo možná právě proto, že byla zcela odhodlaná, dokázala projít mým labyrintem a porazit mě. A víš, co jsem jí řekl?" uchechtnul se hořce Jareth. Hook jen zavrtěl hlavou, takže se mu černé kudrny rozlily po ramenou.

„Boj se mě, miluj mě, dělej co říkám a já budu tvým otrokem," vyplivl hořce svou porážku.

„Vždyť jí bylo šestnáct!" vykřikl fascinovaně Hook.

„Já vím a přece jsem se nedokázal udržet od toho, abych ta slova pronesl. Naštěstí nebo snad bohužel je nepochopila. A nyní je v lidském světě dospělá, i když pro nás je věkem v podstatě dítě. Jenže její tělo je tělem dospělé ženy a její vzpurná, tvrdohlavá, inteligentní a vášnivá mysl vyzrála. Už to není rozmazlené dítě a já se přistihl, že ani po těch pár letech, co nás dělilo od posledního setkání, ji stále chci. Je to poklad, který chci mít," poznamenal lítostivě, než se nakonec skoro až hystericky rozesmál. Hook jenom přikývl. I on ji vnímal, coby zářivý klenot mezi ženami, stejně jako jeho dávný přítel.

Alkohol během jejich společného večera tekl proudem a předchozí nevraživost ze dne se zcela vytratila. Oba si vyjasnili, že mají zájem o stejnou ženu, a tak nějak se shodli na tom, že tomu budou muset nechat volný průběh. Žádný z nich se nehodlal vzdát svých šancí získat srdce, duši i tělo Sarah Williamsové. A to v libovolném pořadí.

„Přespi tady. Myslím totiž, že Sarah tě do vaší kajuty jen tak nepustí. Rozhodně ne dnes po tom, co jsme předvedli," uchechtnul se přiopile starý pirát. Jareth se zasmál.

„My dva v jedné posteli?" pozvedl výmluvně obočí fae. Hook jeho pohledu porozuměl. Tohle už tu bylo. Kdysi dávno v začátcích jejich přátelství.

„Ano, my dva v jedné posteli," potvrdil nakonec. Jareth se pohodlně zhoupl na židli. Tohle bude ještě nejspíše zajímavý večer, jak se zdálo. Dále se propíjeli do melancholie, než se nakonec rozhodli, že je čas jít do postele. Oba muži se pohodlně vysvlékli do kalhot. Hook si sundal i manžetu, která mu na místě držela hák, přece jen v tomhle stavu by se rád a bezpečně vyspal. Oba si vlezli do obrovské postele přímo královských rozměrů a nakonec rychle usnuli spánkem alkoholem zmožených bláznů.


End file.
